


The Unexpected Bath

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Prompt: Danny/Steve, Bathtub Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Bath

Danny entered Steve's house with a box of Epsom salts. His partner had released himself, as usual, from the hospital against doctor's orders, and Danny was sure Steve had to be in pain. So after he had gone home and gotten changed into jeans and a tee, he took a cue from his mother and went to the drug store for the salts and would force Steve into the bathtub to soak. "Steve?" he asked aloud, wondering where his partner was.

"UP HERE, DANNO!"

Danny went upstairs, into Steve's bedroom, but didn't see him. "Where are you?"

"In here," Steve's voice came from the bathroom.

Danny went in, seeing Steve sprawled out in a massive tub, arms spread along the edge, head tilted back. "What are you doing?"

"If you must know, Danno, I am taking a bath."

"Thanks for the enlightenment." Danny rolled his eyes. "I never would have guessed."

"Back hurts a little and my arms are sore."

"Well gee whiz," Danny huffed, "did the Super-SEAL hurt himself after he got tossed off the second floor of a building? Yes, you landed in a pile of garbage, cushioning your fall, but Steve...." His eyes wandered to the other side of the tub. "What is that?"

"Mister Bubbles," Steve smiled. "You have heard of him, haven't you?" He gathered some bubbles in his palm and blew them at Danny.

"You're taking a bubble bath."

"And once again you prove that you are the finest detective on the planet." Steve shifted over. "Wanna join me?"

"I can assume that you took the pain meds the Doc prescribed?" 

Steve didn't answer, he just slid under the water - all the way under.

Danny just stood there, waiting for Steve to come up for air, but when two minutes passed and Steve hadn't moved, Danny leaned over the side - and was promptly pulled into the tub. "SON OF A BITCH!" he sputtered, shaking his head.

"SEAL, Danno, and I can hold my breath for quite some time," Steve laughed.

"I hate you." Danny began to stand, but Steve yanked him into his lap so they were facing.

"No you don't, and if you're nice to me, I'll let you play with my bath paint." Steve reached over the side and picked up a bottle, resting it on the edge. "I have a few colors." He picked up more bottles. "We can draw on the walls." 

"How many pain pills did you take?" Danny batted Steve's hands away as Steve tried to lift his shirt.

"Let me take off your shirt, Danny; I really want to see what's hiding underneath." 

"How many?" Danny demanded to know.

"Quit fighting me." Steve managed to pull Danny's shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "And in answer to your question, none."

"Then why are you acting like this?" 

"Like what?" Steve asked with the most innocent of looks, one hand resting on Danny's nape, drawing his face closer. 

"Steve...." Danny murmured, the rest of his words cut off as Steve's mouth was upon his.

The kiss was soft, and Steve licked at Danny's lips, pulling back with a frustrated look. "It's much better when you open your mouth."

"I don't - Steve, I don't swing that way." But Danny didn't move, instead resting his forehead against Steve's. "I never have."

"Your lips say no," Steve tilted his head, "but your eyes tell me something different." 

"That's a lousy cliché," Danny shot back.

"Well then," Steve continued, "how about the fact that you haven't decked me, you're not running away, **and** the fact that you're hard?" He pushed Danny backwards so Danny's back was against the other side, reaching out to undo his pants. "Let's get these off, shall we?" It wasn't easy taking off the wet jeans, but between the two of them, they succeeded, the pants joining the tee-shirt. Steve wasn't about to push his partner too far though, and didn't even attempt to remove his underwear - yet. He knelt in Danny's lap, his legs resting on the sides of Danny's. Leaning in Steve blew in his ear, whispering, "That's much better, isn't it?" 

"What are you doing to me, McGarrett?" Danny asked with a breathy sigh.

"Seducing you, Detective Williams." Steve licked his lips. "Now open your mouth so I can kiss you properly."

"I...." Danny opened his mouth to speak.

Steve took full advantage and covered Danny's mouth again, his tongue slipping inside before Danny had a chance to react. He moaned softly as he sucked on Danny's tongue, rubbing his own cock against Danny's hardness. He moved one hand behind Danny's neck, keeping their lips fused, while his other hand grabbed a bottle of paint and flipped the cap. Steve moved back for a moment, sucking Danny's lower lip into his mouth, and dribbled some onto Danny's chest, painting a nipple with a fingertip. "It's edible." He circled the nipple with his tongue before biting it.

"Ahhh," Danny sucked in a breath. "That - that's - oh God, Steve."

"If you want me to stop, Danny," Steve painted the other nipple, "I will." He suckled on it, grinding his hips down. "All you have to do is say no." He kissed his way back to the other. "Just say no, baby, and I'll stop." When all Danny did was whimper, Steve pulled back, seeing the confused look on Danny's face. He lifted Danny so he was sitting on the edge of the tub, resting against the wall and drizzled some more paint on Danny's chest, licking a downward path. "So beautiful," he whispered, stroking Danny's arms, "and all mine." He took Danny's underwear and peeled them down and off, smirking as Danny's cock was released. "Somebody's eager."

"Steve, please - please."

Steve kissed the inside of Danny's right thigh. "Relax, Danno." He poured some paint over Danny's cock and laved the length, making a meal out of it. He nibbled the tip, sucking out the first drops of precome, raising his eyes to meet Danny's. "I'm going to blow you now, suck your cock down my throat and drain you dry." 

Danny was speechless, his mouth dropping open as Steve did just that. He watched Steve work, but when Steve began to fondle his balls, Danny's eyes rolled back and his hips thrust forward - Steve's mouth was hot and wet and completely sinful. He was lost in his own little world, concentrating on the heat surrounding his cock, when Steve's voice broke through to his one remaining and functioning brain cell.

"Come for me, Danny; feed me your sweet cream."

Danny couldn't have refused that order even if he had wanted to - Steve's mouth swallowed him again, he felt the nails digging into his ass, and he let loose with the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. And then he passed out. At least that's what he figured must have happened, because the next thing he knew he was laying in Steve's bed and Steve was holding him, stroking his hair. 

"Danny? Come on, baby, open those baby blues."

Danny blinked a few times, his vision clearing and he saw a smug smile on Steve's face. 

"Hey."

"I blacked out?" Danny flushed pink, a bit embarrassed.

"You grayed out," Steve corrected. "You let me take you out of the tub and dry you off, but you were - elsewhere."

Danny suddenly became cognizant of everything. "Where did you learn to give head like that?"

"Does it matter?" Steve asked, brushing his lips over Danny's. "It's only for you from now on."

Danny melted into the kiss and when it ended, he rested his head on Steve's chest. "No, it doesn't matter." He laced the fingers of one hand with Steve's. "Just me?"

"Nobody else - ever."

"I can deal with that," Danny mumbled as he drifted off into genuine sleep.

"So can I," Steve smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Danno."

"Love you too, babe."

**FIN**


End file.
